Vivienne the Vanilla Cupcake Fairy Story
By Megan Maylor Chapter one: bad cupcakes Rachel and Kirsty wondered around the Vanilla Cupcake Bake sale. they saw some yummy icing on it. It make Rachel's mouth water. "Our Cupcake!" Cried Kirsty. "it's so yummy. if we found Vivienne's Cupcake today. that will be awesome Vanilla Cupcakes!" When the girls were baking Chocolate Cupcakes. they met Cherise the Chocolate Cupcake Fairy sitting by a window. She whisked the girls into Fairyland. and Sylvie tell the girls that Jack Frost has stolen the seven flavored Cupcakes. Rachel and Kirsty has found one. "Six more Cupcakes left to find." said Rachel. 'So that Flavored Cupcakes taste good again. While Kirsty's friend. Charlotte, walked a bit far from her. Kirsty waved at her. Charlotte waved back, Rachel pointed to a Cupcake baking shop: Vanilla Cupcake Baking Shop. '' "Let's go in there!" Said Kirsty. The waiting room was packed with noises and Laughter. the girls read a book about Vanilla Cupcakes. while it's almost time to go in. The girls closed their book and put it on the bookshelf (Where the books should be at) and went into the Baking room. "I'm super excited!" said Rachel. but after baking a Vanilla Cupcake. Samantha, Amy and Gabby took a bite out of their Vanilla Cupcakes. their smiles dropped, a bad smell filled the air and their noses scrunched up. "This is Bad!" Said Gabby. "REALLY. REALLY BAD TASTE! IT'S A BAD BATCH OF VANILLA FLAVOR POWDER!" then the girls saw a fairy in one of the dishes. She fluttered out of it. "Oh. Rachel!" Kirsty replied in a low voice. it's Vivienne the Vanilla Cupcake Fairy! Chapter two: the girls fall down the black hole "Rachel and Kirsty. I need your help so bad!" Said Vivienne quickly. "The goblins... you know. My Vanilla cupcake is in their hands. and they were hiding somewhere in Fairyland... if you find them. chase after them!" "We like to come. Vivienne," Said Kirsty. Then Vivienne cast a Spell and the girls were in The Fairyland Palace. '''In the garden...' "I saw the goblins!" Said Kirsty. BUT... "The goblins have been running away!" Said Vivienne. "GET THEM!" She turn the girls into fairies. The girls and Vivienne run after the goblins. they tried to catch them but they run so fast. and The goblins cast a Pesky spell: '' Take the Fairies to the ice castle.'' '' With Jack Frost. you'll be kidnapped forever!'' '' Make a black hole where they could fall.'' '' Stright to the castle-Where you all must go! '' The girls saw a Black hole under theirselves. and they just fell. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the goblins laughed. then the Black hole disappeared. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!" all the Fairies Screamed out loud as they fell into the Black hole. "I can't see!" Said Rachel. until they were in the hole. They were somewhere else now! When they were in the ice castle. Jack Frost has saw the Fairies downstairs. Rachel, Kirsty and Vivienne looked worried. "Ha. there you are. you Pesky Fairies!" Jack Frost Cackled. then he pointed at Rachel. "I'll pick you up!" Jack Frost picked Rachel up and take her away. "We've got to save her!" Said Kirsty. Chapter three: SPLAT! Vivienne and Kirsty ran fast to Jack Frost. "First things First-Let's take a look around." said Vivienne. They looked in the Great hall. they looked in the Living room. they looked in the Bathroom. they looked in the Kitchen. and in the Bedroom- They saw Jack Frost! "Why are you pesky Fairies here?" he said. "No!" cried Vivienne. she cast a spell and Rachel was free. she cast another spell and the girls were back to the human world. She hide in Rachel's pocket. looking anxious. The kids were still arguing. and then something happened: They were having a Vanilla Cupcake fight at each other! "Girls! My cupcake's on a table!" Said Vivienne. "get it Before someone takes a bite out of it!" Rachel looked. Kirsty gasped. Who knows what will happen? "We will not gave up. we have to get Vivienne's Cupcake back!" whispered Rachel as a Chocolate Cupcake went Splat! ''right on Rachel's new dress! "Oh no!" She said quietly. "looks like Vivienne has to clean my dress!" Vivienne cleaned her dress. then she has a idea. "I saw the goblins! Let's attack them!" Chapter four: PARK TIME! they dropped their cupcakes on the path. "Girls. I've got to go." said Vivienne. "Meet your parents. the goblins have got my cupcake. but I'm doing some duty in The Fairyland Palace. I'll meet you on the Vanilla Cupcake Bake sale." "See you there. Vivienne." Said Rachel. Then Vivienne disappeared. "Mum!" Said Rachel and Kirsty togther. "Are you taking us to the park?" "Yes. Sweetie." Said Mrs Walker and Tate. she took them to the park. and the girls looked at fun things that they can try. After that. the girls went running down to the Bake Sale again. Will they see Vivienne here? Chapter five: FAIRYLAND! The girls met the fairy on the Table. She has to tell the goblins to Get her Cupcake back. "Let's go and get the goblins." Said Vivienne. The girls got the goblins and hit them with their hands. They say "Give Vivienne's Cupcake Back!" and "I'm done Playing nice!" to them. "Ok Ok. I'll give the Cupcake back. Sorry." said the goblin. she hold the cupcake high up in the air. Vivienne cried with joy. then got the cupcake. when she touched it. it sink back into fairy size. "Girls. I'll send all of you to Fairyland." Said Vivienne. '''In Fairyland...' "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried all the fairies with joy. And The girls waved To Coco. Who is carrying her charm. "Girls. Thank you for your help today." Said Vivienne. "Now there's one more thing: Which Cupcake are you eating next?" "Red Velvet Cupcake." Said Kirsty. "Then you will be helping my sister - Tomira the Red Velvet Cupcake Fairy," Replied Vivienne. She cast a Spell and the girls was twirling inside a Magic Tornado and in a sky of cornflower blue (Which takes them home) and they were back. Chapter six: sweet at last When the girls were back. they found Theirselves in the Bake sale. "Girls. all the cupcakes were sweet again!" said Angelica. she also let Amy and Gabby get something from the Kitchen. the room was just clean. "I hope we can find Tomira's Magic Cupcake Tomorrow." said Rachel in a low voice. "But we know about Fairies. Rachel." whispered Kirsty. We must find all the objects in time!" The End Category:Lists